


Hidden

by hanyou_elf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Cap-Iron Man Tiny Bang, M/M, Permanent Injury, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's become a recluse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

He’s become a recluse of sorts. And he’s aware of it, knows that he has and he’s started to accept it. He knows that it isn’t healthy, it isn’t safe. But he doesn’t care. He comes out for food and fresh air once a day. He doesn’t need to put up with the looks and the pity. He isn’t changed, not really. He’s been scarred for years now, but his scars are visible now, and he can’t hide these behind a glowing distraction.

He runs a hand down his face, traces the smooth lines on the right and the chunk of missing skin and bone above his left eye. His cheek is torn in half, sewed together with shitty field medicine and left to heal in less than sanitary conditions in an underground bunker with only the Captain for company. He shakes the memories away and focuses on the screens before him. He’s chosen reclusiveness, and Pepper couldn’t be happier for it. (Not that he was hurt, just that he’s finally focusing on business related productivity.)

He’s lonely. He hasn’t seen anyone in almost a week, and he’s gotten all of his paperwork done, he’s at a loss for what to do with the suit (it’s hard to effectively patrol with one eye)- has created software that helps him compensate for his loss of sight but his reflexes have yet to catch up to his _disability._

“You’re hiding again,” Steve murmurs softly, sliding into Tony’s space with all the ease familiarity affords him. His big hand cups Tony’s cheek, a thumb sliding over the ravaged skin too gently. He smiles down at his lover. “Want to talk about it?” 

“Not really,” Tony shrugs. He leans into the warmth of Steve’s hand and closes his eyes, relaxing against the strength in his palm. “Just, trying to get the program right for the suit.” 

“We’re not going to leave you behind because of this,” Steve asserts. He pulls his hand back and Tony has a second to mourn the loss of heat against his skin before the blond is kneeling before him, powerful hands braced on Tony’s thighs. They’re so big they almost cover half of his thighs when spread out. “You’ll figure out exactly what you need to do. And you’ll be just as good as ever,” Steve murmurs, a soft press of lips against his dirty jeans. “You’re brilliant.” 

Tony sighs. “What’re you doing down here, Steve? I’m not due my meds. I ate an hour ago.”

“Natasha wants to spar with you. She can help with your reflexes. Or Bucky. He spent a year without the arm, he can help you learn to competently compensate. Or Clint, who’s deaf and can’t hear without his aids but does a fantastic job with us,” Steve answers. “I want you back out in the field with me. I trust you with everything about me. I miss you at my back. I just want…” he trails off softly. 

Tony smiles at him, knows it for the blatant truth as it is. He leans forward and presses his lips chastely to Steve’s before he presses their foreheads together. “I miss it too,” he confesses softly.

“Come on,” Steve encourages, cupping the ravaged cheek again. “You can choose your reward after your workout.” His grin is filthy and full of promise and it’s enough to get Tony moving, at least this time.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Tiny Bang on tumblr, round 2. For this artwork: http://onebilliondelights.tumblr.com/post/122404968680/my-submission-for-the-capim-tinybang-the-keyword
> 
> Come chat me up on tumblr: stucky-mcu


End file.
